Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: A song fic to Queen's Crazy Little Thing Called Love. ZackSummer.


Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include. I also do not own the song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love".

Author's notes: This came to me, because most song fics are generally sad and depressing, and while I am guilty of doing this, thought I'm see how a happy song fic would work. So I took Zack, and put his thoughts, with this song.

So, I've been dating Summer, a little over a year now. Big milestone in my life, her being my first serious girlfriend in all. But now I get this weird feeling when I'm around her. Like I have a crush on her all over again.

_This thing, called love I just can't handle it_

I talked to Freddy about it. He told me I love her. I'm not sure if I should believe him. I mean, his longest relationship to date has been three months, and that's his current one with Katie. Then again, girls always go back to him, even after he breaks their hearts, so he must know something about the subject.

_This thing, called love I must get round to it_

The big thing I know about love is if you tell someone that you love them, especially a girl, then you better mean it. Guess that means some deep down digging for me.

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

I stayed up all night long thinking about it, and got pretty much nowhere. Just thinking about her gave me the feeling again. How am I supposed to concentrate with that going on?

_This thing, called love it cries in a cradle all night_

Early this morning, she was on AIM. I wasn't sure if I could type properly, my hands were near shaking. The same thing happened the first time I asked her out. This was not as bad though, but I hadn't been nervous around her since our first kiss.

_It swings, it jives, it shakes all over like a jelly fish_

This new feeling, it's weird, but pleasant at the same time. Less bad stuff has been getting to me since I got it. Maybe it's a good thing. Some sort of blessing in disguise.

_I kinda like it_

_Crazy little thing called love_

I got in trouble during math, for staring out the door instead of paying attention. I had been watching Summer.

_There goes my baby_

She had been running down the hall, flashing devil horns in the doorways to see if the teachers would notice. Since the band started, she's done stunts like that a lot. It's the real her.

_She knows how to rock 'n' roll _

I love just watching her do her work. Her hair always drops over her face, just so you can see her dark, endearing eyes.

_She drives me crazy_

When she sat by me at lunch today, I swear the temperature in the room went up ten degrees. Freddy insists it's just me.

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

And then she dragged me into a janitor's closet to make out. That's one of her favorite stunts. One that is not my favorite. Not that I don't like making out with her, I love making out with her, but we finish up sweaty, with no explanation of how we got that way.

_She leaves me in a cold cold sweat._

The more I think about it though, the more I'm starting to realize that Freddy is right. This new feeling is love. I'm in love with Summer Hathaway. This brings a good question of how to tell her.

_I gotta be cool relax get hip_

Yeah. Relax. Like that's gonna happen. My palm's are too sweaty for me to relax.

_Get on my tracks_

Freddy is trying to give me some instructions on how to tell her now. I want to listen, after all, he's told tons of girls, he knows something about it, but my mind keeps wandering to her.

_Take a back seat_

_Hitch hike_

I went for a long bike ride after band practice. To try and clear my mind. Needless to say, it didn't work.

_Take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready_

I'll never be ready to tell her. But it's something I have to do. Summer has to know that I love her.

_Crazy little thing called love_

There's that, I know I cut some of the song, but it was all repetitive so it didn't make much sense to keep it. What did you think?


End file.
